Electronic devices utilize various types of output devices to provide information to a user. For example, smartphones, laptop computers, and wearable electronic devices (e.g., smartwatches) may include displays, LEDs or other illuminating elements, speakers, and the like. Many output devices require a user to look at or listen to the output device in order to receive the information, however. Techniques for conveying information without audio or visual outputs have been developed, such as braille or other tactile writing systems. Such systems may be useful for visually impaired individuals, or when audio or visual outputs are inappropriate.